oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Friends List
The Friends List can be used to send private messages to other players, including moderators, and to see which worlds they are currently on. Ignore List can also be reached from this tab. If a player's private chat is set to off, then they will always appear as offline and it will not be possible to send them a private message. If their private chat is set to friends, then only people on player's Friends List will be able to send them private messages. If attempting to send a message while the recipient logs out, it will say this player has left the server. To add a player to the Friends List, click the yellow Add friend ''button in the Friends List interface, type the player's name, and press enter, or simply right-click their name in the chat box and select ''Add friend. To delete a player from the Friends List, either right-click their name on the Friends List and click Delete, or click the red Remove friend button, type their name and press enter. The friends list can hold up to 200 names for both free and member players. This was updated with the Elemental Workshop III update. Before 25 May 2010 free players could only have 100 friends. If a player meets one of their friends in-game, the friend's character will be represented by a green dot on the minimap in the upper right corner of the screen, instead of a white dot like most other players. Some players add "famous" players, such as top people on the high-scores to their friend lists. However, the player has a very little chance to see the top player, because the top player’s friend list is most likely full. Most "famous" players also have their own Private chat set to Friends, so only people on their friends list will be able to send them private chat messages. The Friends List is not always used for contacting or keeping track of friends. Some players might add another player's name to their Friends List to spy on them, or to locate them on the minimap for a trade opportunity, although this would only be possible if the other player had private chat set to on. Some players may spam via private chat, so it is useful if one turns their private chat to friends or off. After an update on 12 November 2009, the divider between the usernames and the status on the Friends List is movable. This is so players can view the full usernames of friends with long names. If the divider is too far to the left, it will show somewhat like this "CutOffName..." Colours of the names *''Green '' - means the player is online, and in the same world as you. *''Yellow '' - means the player is online, but is in a different world, or in a Funorb game that you are not playing. *''Red '' - means the player is offline, or has their private chat set to friends, if you are not on their friends list, or off. Inactive/Non Existent Friends An update on 8 July 2009 made it impossible to add friends to your friend list that don't exist. All bad names added prior to this were marked with an asterisk. After an update on 3 March 2010, many inactive accounts had their names made available to the public. Such accounts, until such time their user chooses one, has no name to display on the Friends' List. Players with friends who were deemed inactive, will note usernames such as #123456789 on their Friends' List. Trivia *On the 8 July 2009, along with the Mobilising Armies update, the friends list icon had an update to its appearance. There was also a glitch involving an ability for players to add themselves to both their friends and ignore lists by typing in their username with an added space (EX:"Username_"). It has since been fixed though players who added themselves to their friend's list during the time have not had their name removed. **If a player had his or her named added to their friends list, they would not be able to access FunOrb games as the server would crash. This could be corrected by logging into RuneScape and deleting their username from their friends list. *Some players have a glitch where even if someone they added to their friends list is online, it might say they are offline, the added player may still Private Message the glitched player. *After a update on the 2 September 2009, a friend list glitch occurred, saying to some players that their friend wasn't online when they were and had private chat "on". The cause of this is unknown, however might have something do with self adding, also saying that a friend on the same world is on a different world. *Although the number of the lobby is removed while playing RuneScape, the number still appears while looking at one's Friends List while in the lobby. *After the 3 March 2010 lobby update, a glitch occurred where it was possible to PM somebody even if they hadn't logged in yet. *On 22 July 2010, the friend and ignore lists stopped working, displaying Loading Friends List. Please wait *On 12 April 2011 Friends List and Ignore List were merged together under the same tab, while Friends Chat took the place where Ignore List was before. *On 3 May 2011 an update changed the world your friends are on from 'Runescape x' (where x is the world the players is on) to ' x'. It also removed the number from the lobby status. *As of recently, all non-existant usernames that were previously on your Friends List have turned into "#Friend" followed by a number. E.g: "#Friend1". See also *Ignore list *Friends Chat *Clan Chat de:Freunde-Liste fi:Friend list nl:Friends List Category:Interface